Goodbye
by firelady101
Summary: One of the girls is running around cheating on their girlfriend, while the other is left in pain. Can you guess who is who? For TracyCook's Tonny contest : Song fic for Tip Of My Tongue. I own nothing. M for use of drugs and sexual content. R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**Side Note: Can you guess who is Tawni and who is Sonny? who is the one in pain and who is running around? **

**Hey, hey, hey(: This is for TracyCook's songfic Tonny contest. Hope you like it... Who is who? And sorry it's so short :P It's just the intro.**

* * *

><p><em> Never saw 'I Love You' as a trend<em>

_'Cause I don't really work like that_

_I mean what I say when it leaves my lips, oh_

_Nothin' you could say would change my heart_

_'Cause I don't really love like that_

_If you'd only let me in I'd show ya_

_But I'm tired of workin' so hard_

I told her I loved her... She said it back. I meant it. I really meant it. But she went behind my back, and she cheated on me... And this isn't the only time too... She's done it before, but I always take her back. I'm annoying myself...

_You keep pushin' me away_

_Tearin' down your walls_

_Is Forcing Me to break_

_Don't know what to say will you ever let me in_

_It's hard for me to pretend_

_So tell me what you wanna do tell me is there any other way_

We don't talk anymore either... She doesn't talk at all, she always runs around, fooling behind my back. Running to him. When she's mine. I want to know what's making her do this, what's making her so different... Is it something I did? Why does she go to _him, _aren't I good enough?

_'Cause goodbye's on the tip of my tongue_

_Tell me there's a reason to stay_

_Cause I'm about to get up and run_

_Better think about the words you say_

_If you don't wanna end up alone_

_Tell me is there any room for me_

_Cause when it's all said and done babe_

_I'm tired of singin', oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my tongue, oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my..._

She hasn't given me a reason to stay with her, she just has a power over me, kind of forcing me to stay with her... I always threaten her, telling her I'm going to leave her... But she promises me she will never do it again... And always fails at that promise... I just don't know what to do anymore... but I think if I end it, it's going to be the last time I'm going to end it.

_Never confuse me with where you've been_

_Cause I don't really work like that_

_If I'm holdin you then I'm all in_

_I know you're scared, yeah you've been burned_

_But I Won't Ever hurt you like that_

_If you'd take a chance I'm not like them_

She tells me that she's afraid that I'm going to break her heart... But is it fair that she gets to run around and break mine? _No_. It's not. But she doesn't care. She doesn't care the scars she's given me. She'll just do it over and over and over until I yell at her... And then I feel bad. She has a power over me unlike the other relationships I've ever had. She makes me whole... I don't know what I can do just to make her stay with me... and only _me. _I want her just to be _mine, _and _**only **_mine.

_Give and get nothin' in return_

_You don't seem to care_

_You're not the only one who hurt_

_Tell me what you wanna do tell me is there any other way_

She doesn't seem to care that she's hurting me, that she has changed. That I love her. It always seems to be about her. All the time. Every single fucking minute of the day, it's always about her, and her pretty face, she'll listen to me, yes. But only if I'm telling her why I love her so much. She loves me too. I know she does. She just doesn't show it a lot of the time. okay, maybe never. I just know in my heart she does.

_'Cause goodbye's on the tip of my tongue_

_Tell me there's a reason to stay_

_Cause I'm about to get up and run_

_Better think about the words you say_

_If you don't wanna end up alone_

_Tell me is there any room for me_

_Cause when it's all said and done babe_

_I'm tired of singin', oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my tongue, oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my tongue, oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my tongue, oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my..._

I think I'm going to end it. I'm going to end our relationship, and maybe even my life. She hasn't said or done anything that's keeping me close to her. She probably thinks I'll stay by her side forever... I thought so too... But not anymore... I don;t want her to be with anyone else though. I want her only with me... Kinda selfish.

_Why ya gotta pull away_

_Pull Away and Leave me hangin'_

_Why Ya Gotta Make me Say_

_Don't make me say what you've been thinkin' all along, oh_

I love her. With all my heart and soul, I love her... I don't want to say goodbye... But whenever she does something she shouldn't, I really want to say it, scream it even. But I just can't...

_Goodbye's on the tip of my tongue, oh_

_I'm about to get up and run_

What would happen if I just left. And didn't say anything to her.. I wonder if she would care; care that she's alone, with no one to fall back on... No one at all.

_'Cause goodbye's on the tip of my tongue_

_Tell me there's a reason to stay_

_Cause I'm about to get up and run_

_Better think about the words you say_

_If you don't wanna end up alone_

_Tell me is there any room for me_

_Cause when it's all said and done babe_

_I'm tired of singin', oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my tongue, oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my tongue, oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my tongue, oh_

_Goodbye's on the tip of my..._

I might just end up saying it... I think I will say it... I can't stand it... That word is just resting in my mouth, wanting to come out... I want to say _goodbye._

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyyy(: I like this concept... Tell me who you think it is and I'll post it in the next chapter(: the song won't be in the next chapter... But it will explain who is who. Did you like it? Please review, I will love you forever.<strong>

**I already know who it is, but I thought this would be funn(: I'll give you a hint, there is a 'N' in the name xD ha.. That won't help! I'll put a poll on my wall(:**

**Love, love.**

**Firelady101~**


	2. I need it Bad

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

_'Hey you have reached Sonny, please leave what you wanted to say at the beep.'_

**Beep**

That's the third time I called her today, she was supposed to come over for dinner tonight. I even cooked, a thing I never did. It was 3:40 she is 4 hours late… Why is she being so rude? I miss her. I want to talk to her, and hug her, and kiss her, and tell her I love her… She is frustrating me. So much…

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Who is it?" I walked over to the door.

"S-sonny." Oh my of the devil, I opened the door, letting her walk in. She looked awful, beautiful, but awful. Her eyes had bags under them and her hair had knots in it, she looked tired and weak.

"Sonny where have you been?" I crossed my arm, glaring at her, watching her walk over to my living room, there was something wrong, I could feel it… She sat down on my couch.

"I-I'm sorry Tawni." Her eyes started to water, I walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"What happened baby?"

"I d-don't know… I j-just lost track of time… I f-fell asleep." She rested her head on my shoulder, and she started crying.

"Are you cold or something?"

She looked at me and covering her hand on her mouth before running out into the hall to find the bathroom I guest. I got up and followed her, puke was not my thing, it was gross and I hated it. But my Sonny needed me. I walked into the bathroom, her head was hung over the toilet, and it reeked of vomit now. I stood next to her, resting an arm on her shoulder, "Sonny, are you okay?"

Her body shook as she breathed heavily, I crouched down next to her, "Are you sick?" She never responded, "Sonny… what's wrong." Nothing. I tried again, "_Alison Monroe_… answer me!"

**SPOV**

I _needed_ it, and I needed it_ bad_. Chad hasn't been answering his phone for the past 3 days, he is my only connection to the stuff. I needed it. I feel sick and sweaty, and really angry. Tawni wasn't making me feel any better, I wanted to be alone and in a quiet place right now; I should have never came over, I don't want to be here. But she is all I have. I don't ever want to lose her.

"_Alison Monroe_… answer me!" I lost it…

"What!" I growled at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Nothing i-is fucking w-wrong with me!" I stuttered, throwing up in the toilet again, my body was trying to get it out of me, it was in pain. I was in pain. I needed Chad, now. But not in that way... I just needed it again.

"You're sick… Come on… I'll take care of you." Tawni is being sweet to me, I just couldn't help but I felt like yelling at her, I wanted to get my anger out on something, I turned to her, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Then I couldn't see… everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was laying in Tawni's room on her bed. I looked around and I couldn't see her. "Tawni!" I called out to her. I heard footsteps from the left of me, I looked and saw my beautiful blonde girlfriend with a night gown I had bought for her birthday last year, on her perfect body. My mood changed, I could tell. But I still needed my fix.<p>

"Feeling better?" She asked me, smiling.

"Yeah."

"You've been out for 3 hours. Are you okay. You're really hot."

"Why thank you." I smiled at her, watching her walk over to the bed.

"I didn't mean it like that…" She grabbed something of the head board and handed it to me, "Take your tempter." She ordered, which I obligated, putting the thermometer in my mouth, it made me gag a little but I held it in. It beeped and Tawni pulled it out of my mouth, her eyes got big at the number.

"Sonny… You're 104.5"

"Oh…"

"We need to take you to the hospital…" She scrambled around her room.

"No!" I couldn't go, they'll take my blood and find the Glass in my system, I'll go to jail, they'll ask who gave it to me! I'll lose my fans… Oh my fans, I couldn't disappoint them… worst of all, Tawni would be furious at me… I can't let her know what was wrong.

"Tawni, if my mother taught me anything at all she taught me that if you have a fever of 104 or over it could be deadly." She put some pink sweats on.

"Please, Tawni…" I couldn't go… I wouldn't go.

"No, Sonny… please… She pulled on my hands, trying to lift me out of bed.

"I don't want to."

"And I don't want you to die." She looked down into my eyes, glaring at me.

"Bu-"

"Please, Sonshine… for me…"

"Why can't you take care of me." I did not want to go to the hospital. "Please baby."

"Fine." She stomped out. God, I am good… She'll do anything for me. I love that girl. So much. But I wouldn't blame her for breaking up with me... I would break up with me... But I can't lose her. I heard the _'zzz'_ of my cell phone going off. I looked at the caller ID: **Chad**

"Where have you been?"

I heard him groan before saying, _"I had a black out… I was passed out."_

"For a very fucking long time."

_"Whatever, it's going to be a while until I get it."_

"How long?" I needed it now.

_"2 days. Shawn is out of town for a couple of days."_

"There is no other way to get it?"

He laughed at me, _"Not unless you go on the streets."_

"Well-"

_"No, Sonny… don't. I care about you. Don't you dare."_

"You only care about me because Im a good fuck." I said quietly hoping Tawni doesn't hear.

_"That may be true… But I still care."_

"Whatever… I need it now. You don't have any left over from last week?"

_"No, I don't have meth."_

"Oh…"

_"You can come over and earn in early if you'd like?"_ He hinted.

"I'm with my girlfriend."

**TPOV**

I was walking down the hall, approaching my room when I heard Sonny's voice say, "I'm with my girlfriend." I smiled at this… I wonder who she is talking to…

"No, Chad…"_ Oh._

…

"I love her…"

…

"No… I love her more…"

…

"That might be true. But…"

…

"I just want it. I feel sick without it."

…

Then I walked into the room, crossing my arms and looking at her, what the fuck is she talking about.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." She hung up the phone, and smiled at me. "Hey." I couldn't help but smile back, even though I'm mad at her, well I think I'm mad at her… Do I even have a reason? Oh yeah. She was talking with him, about something she wanted.

"Who was that?"

"Chad."

"What did he want."

She shrugged, keeping a smile on her face. Liar.

"Don't lie to me Sonny…"

"I'm not."

"Fine…" I uncrossed my arms and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "What did you want?" I called back at her.

"What makes you think I want something?" She acted confused. "He is the one who called me."

"**Stop lying!**" I yelled at her form the bathroom, sticking the brush in my mouth.

"I'm not!"

Walked back out there, toothbrush still in my mouth, only taking out to say, "I heard you on the phone! You said, 'I just want it. I feel sick without it.' What is it?"

She stayed quiet for a moment. I walked back into the bathroom to spit out the tooth paste. Ugh. It tasted nasty. Just like her lying, nasty. I brushed my teeth aggressively for a couple of minutes. Still no answer. I washed my face, which took about 10 minutes, no answer. I gave her 12 minutes, and she had nothing to say… I walked back out, glaring at her. She played with her thumbs, looking around the room.

"Sonny… What were you talking about…?"

She looked at me, tears started form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Tawni."

"Was it sex?"

"No!" She yelled at me, "I can't tell you… but I promise you… I wouldn't _want_ to have sex with Chad…"

"Well you have before…"

"I-I know…"

"I would kick you out, but you're too sick."

"I love you Tawni."

"I think you love sex more."

"No- never! Only love you…" She started to get up, and walk to me.

"Don't." I stopped her, she was in pain. No matter how much I was mad at her, she was weak, she needed rest.

"Tawni…" She pouted.

"Go to bed, Sonny." I pushed her on the bed.

"Sleep with me." She tugged on my shirt. "It is your room."

"I know…"

"Please… just stay in here with me…"

"Only because you're sick…"

"And because you love me." She smiled weakly. It made my heart sink. Damn. I got it bad. Any normal girl would break up with her. But I'm Tawni Hart. I'm not Normal. I nodded at her, hugging her to me tightly. I never want to let her go.

**A/N: I'm sorry it was so short :P I didn't want to add anything else to it... Okay(: I got 3 reviews. Thank You, TracyCook, Clive Dove's Girlfriend and Crazybab3.**

**I'll update ASAP(: Promise… I am still gonna say sorry about not updating BR and my other stories… I've been super busy. And keep coming up with new ideas… I wrote a fict for the book Passion, part of the Fallen saga by Lauren Kate. Its Luce x Daniel. And I've written 2 for Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick xD both Patch x Nora. Amazing books. Go read them if you haven't already. (The books)**

**And I know Tawni is a bit OOC, but oh well, it's a fan fiction(: She is OOC in my other stories too.**

**Please R&R(: I love you guys!**

**Love, love.**

**Firelady101~**


	3. Finally

**Sorry its short :P I'm sleepy **

* * *

><p>Sonny felt the tears start to form in her eyes as Chad rolled off of her. She shouldn't be doing this. But she really needed it. She didn't feel normal without it. But she also needed and wanted her girlfriend, who is madder at Sonny than she is herself. Tawni didn't want to hear Sonny's apologies any longer than she already had. What bothered Tawni most is that she didn't know <em>why<em> Sonny was sorry; she automatically assumed that Sonny was having sex with Chad, or another man or woman. But was Sonny was doing was worse, not only was she having sex with Chad, but she is doing it so she could get drugs. She knew she was being selfish, but ever since Chad showed her Glass she was hooked and would do anything to get it.

"Why are crying Sonny?" Chad looked at her smugly.

"Shut the fuck up. I gave you what you wanted, give me what I want." She started to get up; looking for the pile of clothing she stripped later that evening.

"Wow… How about one more round?" He flashed his teeth at her.

"Um… No?" She rolled her eyes, pulling her bra on her arms, clasping it in the back.

"Come on." He watched her cloth herself, smiling like the bastard he really was, "Sonny."

"Chad. A deal's a deal."

"You're right." He turned his body from her, opening a drawer in the side table next to his bed, pulling a bag of white substance and tossed it to Sonny, who caught it with fast reflexes, smiling as she did so. "Have fun with is. You know who to call if you want more." He clicked his tongue and winked.

She rolled her eyes for the second time before leaving and not saying anything else to him. Wiping her eyes from tears as she walked to her car, she felt guilty, scared and annoyed. She feared that if Tawni found out she would dump her, all Sonny had was Chad and that's not saying much. She hated Chad. She sometimes wishes he was dead. But at the same time she did care, but she thinks it's only because without him she wouldn't have what's in her hand right now.

She drove carefully back to her home, Chad had taught her that when she had some on her while in the car, she had to make sure she was being safe, and to never drive while on it, there is always the risk of being pulled over. Which never happened to Sonny Monroe, she has always been a good driver, but the anxiety Chad put in her head made her a little scared to drive.

When she got home, she ran up the stairs, finding her apartment number as fast as her healed feet would allow her. She practically busted down the door, she needs it now, and she thought she was going crazy without it. Her girlfriend has already called her crazy, but Sonny didn't want to think about Tawni; not now. She ran around the house, locking all doors and windows, along with closing the blinds, the paparazzi had taken pictures before of her inside her house, and she did not need that now.

In the darkness of her home, she shuffled her feet to the couch in her living room, dropping the bag on the coffee table smiling when she saw it; the crystal powder that lived inside is what she's been craving for 3 days. She opened the bag, laying some out on the mirrored table she bought just for this. That's what she hated most though; the mirrors. She could see herself while doing it, that's what annoyed her the most, but always ignored the guilt as soon as it was in her blood stream again.

She kneeled in front of the table, placing her hands under the couch to fine the razor and straw she placed under there so no one could find it; she had it taped under incase someone dropped something and had to look under it. She was paranoid like that.

She took the razor and shaped three neat lines, all the same size. Using the mirror to make sure she got every last drop; cringing at the screechy noise it made against the table. Once everything looked good to her, she put the straw to her left nostril, closing the other with her finger. She leaned down and sniffed the first line than the next, followed by the last.

"Ah." Her nosed burned, causing her eyes to tear a little. She ignored the pain after a while, leaning her head back against the seat of the couch behind her, "Finally!" She smiled, feeling the toxic run through her blood.

**TPOV**

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration; Sonny is making me go crazy! I didn't know what to do, or what to say, I just know I messed up. I did something wrong… I just didn't know what that was though. She says sorry all the time, which means she is guilty for something. The only thing I could think of was sex with Chad. And that made me angry. She was mine and only mine. But there has to be something that I did to make that happen, even if it was lust she was after with him, why can't I be good enough?

I screamed again, smashing my face into a pillow on my bed, kicking my feet in the air. I didn't know what to do. She is going to be the death of me, I swear to god. I just wish I could be with her, and see what she was doing, to know what she was doing. But she didn't know how to, because her cell phone was off, and had no other connections. Maybe I can call someone… but who was she with… Chad? Ugh… I don't want to talk to him, not even a little.

"Oh my gosh! He's probably my only chance!" I said to nobody, but it was true, our cast was all on vacation, and Chad was all that was left. I groaned, reaching out for my cell phone, looking through the many contacts until I found his: **Chip Drama Pants.**

I giggled at the silly name we gave him years ago, pressing call.

_Ring…Ring…_

_"Hello?"_ His voice was hoarse.

"Hey Chad."

_"What do you want Blondie?"_

"Hey, you're blonde too!"

_"Okay…"_ He laughed, _"But, really, why are you calling me?"_

"Have you seen Sonny?" I bit my lip, please say no.

_"Yes."_ Crap.

"When?"

_"Ahh… Tawni I don't know…"_

"Liar."

_"Yeah, I know. She left an hour a go."_

"Oh."

_"Yeah, she's probably home."_

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say.

_"Mhm, you know what Tawni?"_

"What?"

_"Sonny has one of the warmest, nicest, tightest pussies ever…"_

I dropped my phone, did he really just say that! He did! I didn't know whether to scream at him, Sonny or myself. How could I be so stupid! I could hear him laughing from my phone. Tears started to form in my eyes. I could hear other things he was also say, vulgar things I would never want to hear him say, but since it was about Sonny, I couldn't help myself, how_ dare_ she?

_"Tawni? Are you still there? I'm going to hang up"_ The line went dead.

I started crying, never in my life have I ever felt so sad, alone, and hurt. I didn't want to live right now. I wanted to be anywhere else but here. I had nowhere to go, and nobody to go to. I didn't want to go to Sonny because she cheated on me, but at the same time she is my best and only friend, and the best thing I have ever had in my life.

I curled up in a ball, not caring about my make or hair; I just let it all out, crying as loud as I wanted. My arms warped around my body tight. My finger nails dug into the skin they rested on, clawing on it. I didn't know what else to do but cry.

I scraped my skin faster, hoping that it would peal at least a little of it off, or a lot. My whole back even, I didn't care. I just wanted to feel something else right now. Anything else.

_'You keep pushin' me away, tearin' down your walls, is forcing me to break, don't know what to say, will you ever let me in, it's hard for me to pretend, so tell me what you wonna do, tell me is there any other way?'_ Sonny's ring tone blasted from my phone, I looked at the screen through blurry eyes, seeing her id picture made my heart sink, and it was her in her 'Check It out Girls' outfit, blowing me a kiss. I cried even harder, letting it go to voice mail. I didn't want to listen to her voice right now, I could not check it. I just wanted to be alone.

**A/N: Hey guys(: I'd like to thank: Cain, Jamie, Clive Dove's Girlfriend(x2) and Crazybab3! Thank you for reviewing :D I love you guys!And Sorry if it looks bad :P I still can't find spell check :P**

**Review please! I'll love you forever!(: And I'll update faster, promise! I already know how I want this story to go(: It was originally only going to be a 3 shot, but I see it maybe having at least 10 chapters :P **

**I love you guys! And oh, I have never done drugs, so I'm sorry if that was wrong... I'm just going off of what I have read!**

**Love, love.**

**firelady101 **


	4. Whats this Sonny?

**Hey guys(: I really like this story, and I keep getting ideas, and also wanted to put this up to celebrate Demi's new single Skyscraper! She is amazing, and I love the song! So… And sorry it's rushed :P and if there are mistakes, I had to re-rewrite the 2 time because my computer crashed and I got lazy.**

**Do you guys have any ideas of what you should put in the story?**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I got the Glass; I've only used half of it. I don't really want to go back to Chad anytime soon. Tawni has been really weird lately; she's really spacey and seems bored a lot of the time. She's over right now, sitting in my living room as I made us some sandwiches in the kitchen. I felt fine right now, the drug didn't seem to effect me, only when I'm not on it I feel weird.<p>

"Hey, Tawn?" I called out to her.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to drink?"

"I don't care. Water?"

I grabbed cold water out of the fridge, walking out with our sandwiches in hand. I sat in the couch next to her; she was in some pink sweat-shorts along with a white T shirt. She was so cute. Her eyes looked though the glasses resting on her nose, she reached out to grab a sandwich but stopped.

"What?" I questioned.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hand- it's twitching."

I scoffed, "No, it's not…"

"Yes it is!"

**TPOV**

"Yes it is!" I yelled at her, her hand was twitching fast, like her fingers kept touching her thumb one at a time, and her wrist flicked back and forth. It was really distracting and annoyed me. Everything she did annoyed me right now though, but this was just bothering so much, I didn't really know why. I looked at her closer, she had huge bags under her eyes; making it looked like she has never slept.

"How long did you sleep for?"

"Um, I don't know 8 hours."

"You look so tired."

"Sorry?"

Ugh. I don't know why I'm here, I'm just hurting myself. She seemed overly-hyper, like her natural hypernes multiplied. But only sometimes, others she seemed upset. She was always talking, or yelling. And she always was picking her face, and I just realized that she is always playing with her hands.

"Tawni?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I reached out for a sandwich. Yummy. Ham.

"Is something bothering you?"

I blinked. Yes there was something, she cheated on me, but I don't know how to tell her that I know, or how to talk about it. "No." I lied. She bought it, nodding picking up her sandwich, biting into it with a smile. "How are you Son?"

"Fine. Actually, I feel great."

"Oh." I lightly nodded, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She paused for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say, she shook her head no after a while, "Why?"

"Him… You just seem off. Like you're hiding something."

"No…why do you ask?" Her voice cracked a little.

I smirked, "You have gotten a lot better at lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Why are you so defensive than?"

"I'm not!"

I raised an eye brow at her, why the heck is she lying to me. She never lies, like ever. She's Sonny Monroe, America's sweet heart. I shook my head at her, turning my attention to my sandwich; I wasn't really in the mood for this. Not even a little bit. She is annoying me, but I love her too much to be that bothered by it. I looked at her again, she was chugging her water violently. The bottle was shaking in her left hand, while her other was wrapped around her body with her arm.

I finished my sandwich and leaned back, still watching her. Her movements were as if her senses were heighten, her head moved in the directions of where noise was coming up from upstairs, and her eyes seemed to catch everything in the moment.

"Hey?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Even if I am mad at her, I am also worried.

"No." She said lowly.

"Wonna talk about it?" I smiled at her.

"No."

"Okay…"

It was silent for a couple of more seconds after that until she broke out into tears, telling me she was sorry. I knew why she was sorry- I think, but I wanted to hear her say it, to tell me that she cheated on me; I want to hear it come out of her mouth, in her own words.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't tell you… I just want you to know that I am sorry."

"I want to know why Sonny!" I stood up, fixing my glasses, pushing them up the bridge of my nose.

"I wish I could tell you, I just hope you know that I really really love you Tawni."

"Hm."

"You can leave if you want."

I nodded, turning on my heal, my back facing hers. "I will speak to you once I cool down."

"I understand."

I walked out of the door, lightly closing it. I slid down it holding my face in my hands. I could hear her sobs from the other side of the door. Why must this be so complicated? Why must I be in love with her?

**SPOV**

I started to cry, my body shook with anger and sadness. What was I going to do? I didn't know how to explain to Tawni why I am sorry, I wouldn't know what to say. I couldn't say. 'Hey Tawni, I love you so much, stay with me forever. Oh by the way, I get drugs from Chad if I sleep with him.'

I heard something on my door; Tawni. She was as sad as I was, possibly even more. Chad is the one to blame here. I hate him.

I could feel my body gain weakness again; I reached under my couch to grab what I needed. I dealt 4 even lines this time. Skinny and long, I put the straw to my nose and inhaled.

_"Ah."_

I woke up later to the sound of my phone ringing in my ear. Groaning I reached out looking for it, pressing answer before I knew who it was.

"Hello?"

_"Sonny!"_

"Chad? What do you want?"

_"I need you."_

"No."

_"Like, I need you to come over here, not for anything like that; just I have someone who wants to meet you."_

"Who?" I opened my eyes, sitting up, trying to wake myself up.

_"My friends' niece."_

"What friend? I didn't know you had any." I joked with him.

_"Oh, ha-ha, very funny."_

"When?"

_"As soon as you can please"_

"Wow, is Mr. Dylan Cooper being nice?" I stretched off of my couch, yawing in the process.

_"Yes, Sonny I am begging you."_

"Fine."

_"Thank you!"_ He hung up. Jerk. I looked down to see what outfit I was wearing, I look fine. I shrug and grabbed my keys, heading to the door. When I opened it blonde hair was spread on the floor. I turned her over and frowned. Tawni passed out here from crying, her glasses smashed into her face. I sighed crouching down to shake her away.

"Tawni? Tawni, baby, wake up."

She groaned, opening her eyes slightly, "Sonny?"

"You fell asleep." I grabbed her arm helping her up to her feet.

"Oh" Was all she said, fixing her clothes, hair and glasses. She smiled slightly at me.

"I'll take you home."

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around me, kissing my lips lightly.

We walked to my car, hand in hand. I think she forgot about our argument from early, or she was just too out of it, and she I'll remember it later. But right now, I was enjoying being with my girlfriend. I drove her home and walked her to the door.

"Come in."

I was going to, but I remembered that I had to go to Chads. "Can't"

"Please?" She reached out and grabbed my hand, "Why is your hand shaking?" She questioned.

"It's not?" Then I looked at it. It didn't feel like I was shaking, but It looked like I was. Hmm… "Oh."

"Are you okay? You can stay the night tonight…?"

"I really wish I could, but I just can't."

She let go of my hand, "Why?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am too tired."

"So?"

"No." I kissed her lips and walked away, "I love you."

She whispered back before shutting the door lightly. I sighed as I walked back to my car.

When I got to Chad's house, there was another car; I beat up old Honda Civic. Must be his friend. I shrugged and walked into Chad's house, "Hello?" I called out. No answer. I walked deeper inside. "Chad?" I walked into the kitchen, looking outside of the window I saw the back of Chad's head, he was sitting in a chair, a beer in hand, talking to another man sitting next to him. I walked out calling to him; he smiled, using the 'come here' motion at me.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Sonny." I reached my hand out to the man, he smiled and shook it back, "I'm Shawn." He smiled. He was a short man, no hair, tattoos, not a day over 24.

"Sonny, this is Shawn. He gives me what I need." Chad winked at me. Oh, so this is the guy.

"Oh, cool." I nodded. "So it's your niece that wants to meet me?"

"Yes." He walke ver to the side of the house, bringing back a little girl probably the age of 10. She looked at me and smiled, running to me. "Sonny!"

"Oh!" She hugged me tight, "And you are?"

"I'm Natasha!" She hugged tighter. "I love you so much!"

"Aww." I didn't know what to say, I just hugged her back.

"Okay, Tasha. Get off of the poor girl." Shawn laughed. "We have to go anyways."

"Bye-bye Sonny!" Natasha kissed my cheek and jumped to her uncle.

"Bye!" I waved confused.

"Oh, Sonny…" Shawn walked over to me, handing me a piece of paper, "If this dick wad over here won't give you any. _Call me._" I nodded looking at him.

He walked away, hand in hand with Natasha. "Well that was fast." I said.

"Yeah." He stood up and handed me a very small plastic bag, it only held enough for 2 or 3 hits, I looked at him confused, like why was he giving this to me. He noticed and shrugged, "its saying thank you."

"Oh." I put it in my back pocket.

"Yeah, now either get your pretty little ass out of my house, or in my bed. Your choice." He took the glass in his hand and took a big swig of beer. "I like the other option."

"No." I rolled my eyes at I always do at him when he acts like this.

"Bye." He turned around.

I walked out to my car, and drove home. Well, maybe I can go to Tawni's. Yeah, I think I will.

_"Hello?_" She answered my phone call.

"Hey, can I come over."

_"I thought you couldn't"_ I heard the bitterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I changed my mind."

_"Okay."_

As soon as I knocked on her door, she pulled me in. "I'm sorry Sonny."

"Why are you sorry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I feel like I did something wrong." She looked down feeling guilty.

"You didn't."

"…" She didn't say anything, but I could tell that she wanted to. I pulled her into a tight hug. I pulled her neck down so I could feel her lips on mine. She wrapped her arms around my waist; I could feel her lips smile against mine as the moved in sync. I nibbled her bottom lips making her gasp and open her mouth slightly. I slipped my tongue in, feeling hers against mine. As we fought in our mouths, her hands wondered down my body I moaned slightly when I felt her cool hands brush the skin under my shirt. I pulled her closer to me, I want all of her.

She ran her hand to my ass, cupping it in her hands making me shiver. She smiled and did it again trying to get the same reaction out of me.

**TPOV**

I grabbed Sonny feeling something cold and rough in her jean pocket, slipping my hand in I pulled out what felt like a plastic bag. I squeezed it, it felt like sand, I opened my eyes and looked. Ohmigod, it was white, powdery chunks. I pulled away from Sonny.

"What's wrong?" She pouted.

_"What's this?"_ I questioned, putting the small bag in front of her face.

**A/N: AHaha }:D Cliffy! I'm sorry for the rush, but I'm gonna start taking Ambien, and it makes you loopy if you fight the sleep… and I wanted to write a lot before I took it, because I probably won't be able to update as much! :D Tell me what you think! And I'll update as soon as I can! Love you! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Oh, and I won't be on fanfiction for a while :P I'm reading a book and I really like it lol xD It's Called Die For Me by Amy Plum :D So, I'm gonna take a break from FF.N I'm feeling depressed lately and it makes me mad that I can't finish Bad Romance, so yeaaaaaaaaaaah :P**

**I love you! Please REVIEW! And do you have any ideas?**

**Love, love.**

**Firelady101~**

**OH! Go listen to Skyscraper! I love Demi so much! My favorite person!**


	5. My two best friends

**First off, I'd like to say how sorry I am. I am truly 110% sorry that I have flaked out on this story. :P It's been so long since I have updated. And I am in a Tonny mood so I divided to type up some more for this story :D**

* * *

><p><em>I could feel her lips smile against mine as the moved in sync. I nibbled her bottom lips making her gasp and open her mouth slightly. I slipped my tongue in, feeling hers against mine. As we fought in our mouths, her hands wondered down my body I moaned slightly when I felt her cool hands brush the skin under my shirt. I pulled her closer to me, I want all of her.<em>

_She ran her hand to my ass, cupping it in her hands making me shiver. She smiled and did it again trying to get the same reaction out of me._

**_TPOV_**

_I grabbed Sonny feeling something cold and rough in her jean pocket, slipping my hand in I pulled out what felt like a plastic bag. I squeezed it, it felt like sand, I opened my eyes and looked. Ohmigod, it was white, powdery chunks. I pulled away from Sonny._

_"What's wrong?" She pouted._

_"_What's this?_" I questioned, putting the small bag in front of her face._

"Uh…" Her face went into shock and worry. She started to look back and forth. Her eyes bulging out of her head. "It's… um"

"Allison Monroe. You better answer me right now. What the_ FUCK_ is this?" I pushed her back as she tried to grab it back, she stepped back a little, shock on her face. She came at me again, causing me to push her back with more strength. She fell back on her back.

"Tawni…" She moaned in pain, standing up to her feet. After she gained her balance, she looked at me, anger in her eyes, "Give it back." She walked closer to me, her hands balling up into fists._ "Now!"_

"Not until I know what it is."

Then it went black.

**SPOV**

"_Oh. My. God._" I said out loud. I just hit Tawni. No- punched. I punched my girlfriend. Oh my god. She was passed out on the floor… Jesus... How could I do this...! I am an awful person, and a worthless girlfriend. I looked at her. She wasn't moving. Oh my god. What if I killed her! I went on my knees to her level on the ground, grabbing her wrist to check her pulse. Only to let my stupid self, get distracted by what was in her hand. It was the bag that Chad gave me. I quickly pulled it out of her hand, getting up and running to the bathroom.

Locking myself in, I looked through her drawers for something to line it up. Anything in the whole fucking world to line it up, that's how bad I need it. Because I was having a major panic attack, and needed a little help for when Tawni woke up. That's, if Tawni woke up. Wait... did I really just think that... Of course she was going to wake up... she was Tawni Hart... my beautiful girlfriend... the love of my life... The number one thing I think of...

I looked down at the baggie... Okay number 2... I started to cry... I'm such an awful person. A very, very, awful person. I should be out there trying to help my girlfriend- the girlfriend I knocked out in the first place. But instead I'm in here... Looking for something to line up my meth with! My tears blurred my vision. But that still didn't stop me from finding a clip. A fucking hair clip. But it was perfect. It was flat, and long enough.

I poured out some of my meth and made- well I tried- two even lines. Forgetting about the straw I put my nose one the counter and sniffed up one clean line, then the next. That was probably the ghetto-est. meth taking in all history of meth taking. But I didn't care.

Leaning back against the opposite wall, I sighed. I went to my happy place. Where nothing, nothing at all could hurt me. Nothing bad happened here. It was just amazing. I imagined myself in with Tawni. Before I found out about Glass... Before Chad bribed me with it, with this awful, yet amazing. Before it took over my life. Just when it was just me, and Tawni. My beautiful Tawni. Feeling the drug rush through my body I cleaned up my ghetto-nes and made sure I didn't leave any on the counter. I looked at the bag, noticing that I used it all... So it only was enough for 2 hits after all. I dropped the baggie in the toilet and flushed.

I splashed water on my face before looking at myself in the mirror. "Okay. I can do this." I said to myself. As I turned to the door the only thought on my mind was that I hoped Tawni was still passed out so I could make up some lie. I breathed deeply, unlocking the door handle and opening it fast. I ran back into the living room. My buzz giving me a little more confidence. I knew this was going to be all right. I knew it was going to be. My face lit up when I saw that she as in the same place as last time. I walked over to her slowly, running my hands down her face. I pressed my fingers into her neck, checking her pulse. Which she still had.

"Tawni." I said to her loudly. She didn't move. I leaned down to peck her lips lightly. Nothing. Ugh. I got up and walked over to her kitchen, opening the freezer garbbing a couple of ice cubes. Thinking of a story on my way back to her.

* * *

><p>"Really?" She asked me, pressing ice onto her jaw. Where I hit her. We were sitting down in her bedroom on the floor. "That really happened?"<p>

"I swear?"

"Then why does my dream feel so real?"

"I don't know... You were passed out for a while..." I rubbed her leg up and down.

"I tripped and hit my jaw on my coffee table?" She blinked up at me.

"Yes baby." Lying to her was so easy, even though I felt bad. I just didn't want to say, 'I punched you because you stool my meth. That I'm on right now.'

She dropped her head back and groaned, "I remember kissing you and pulling something- I don't remember what out of your pocket and you started crying and yelling at me... then it went black."

I bit my lip, "no what really happened is we were kissing, and you started to walk backwards, trying to act all sexy and cute-" She giggled. "And you turned around getting your foot caught on your table falling over and hitting your jaw."

"That... sounds like something I would do." She looked at me, winking. I smiled. I'm in my happy place right now. Just with Tawni and glass. My two best friends. "And I remember waking up to ice down my shirt."

"Yes." I giggled. I couldn't think of any other way to wake her up. So whatever.

"I love you Sonny." She sat up looking at me. I smiled at her, my head feeling dizzy. I looked away from her and looked around her very pink room. I was in a different planet right now. With Tawni. My love. I loved her more than anything in the world.

She crawled over me, leaning down to kiss my lips, "How is that jaw doing baby?" She pecked my lips again, this time I kissed back with more force. She wrapped her arms around my body tugging at my shirt pulling it over my body. I stood up on my knees with her; I grabbed her head in my hands and started to kiss her softly, but passionately. Her hands started to trace circles around my breasts through my bra making me moan a little. She started to attack my bra pulling it off my arms. "_Sonny.._." She moaned as I grabbed her ass.

She threw my bra across the room, pinching my nipples lightly making my back arch. We giggled as she moved farther from me, unbuttoning my jeans, practically ripping them off of my legs. Oh my god. I pulled off her shirt, and bra, kissing her neck, sucking on her collar bone, making her arch her back into me. She bit her lip as I went lower, nibbling around her nipples. "Sonny..."She breathed.

My fingers hooked into her shorts and panties pulling them off at the same time. My mouth lowering on her body...

* * *

><p>"Oh God! Tawni!" I screamed one last time before dropping myself on the bed. Oh my god. That was amazing.<p>

She smiled at me, her naked body pressing into mine. I snuggled really close to her. My high leaving me. And for once I didn't care. We got under the covers and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

****I woke up to the sound of vibrating, I groaned opening my eyes looking for my phone. Which should be on my night stand. And it was. But it wasn't the thing that was vibrating. I groaned again, turning over pressing myself into Sonny's back. I smiled, but winced when I felt pain shoot through my pain from my jaw. I rubbed it, getting up to get more ice. I found a shirt and some panties. I heard the vibrating noise again, rolling my eyes looking for Sonny's iPhone.

I found it on the floor in my room. taking it and walking out into the kitchen with it, I couldn't see a thing. I needed my glasses. Which I found on my counter. Putting them on, I looked at the time. It was only 6:38AM. Wow. who could be texting Sonny this early? I shrugged. Grabbing and ice pack from the freezer and wrapping it up in paper towel. I walked out into my living room, pressing the ice to my face.

I looked down at her phone my eyes instantly tearing up at what I saw.

_**I need you**_

**-CDC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo... what do you guys think? I know its probably really short... or long... idk yet... I just could't stop writing! Tell me what you think of this chapter? Please! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed on this! And keep on reviewing please! It's about to get really crazy!**


	6. Drop Dead short chapter

**A/N: Hey guys! :D How ya'll doing? I love this story so much I didn't care how much the last chapter got. I'm updating. Even though it is a _very _short update. But here we go:**

* * *

><p>I looked at the text over and over again... He <em>needs <em>her? What the fuck does he mean he needs her. I'm so fucking pissed. I couldn't feel anything. Not the pounding in my jaw. Not even my heart beat.

I got up and walked back into my bedroom where Sonny was at. She was still asleep. I was so fucking pissed. But I didn't know who to be pissed at! Her, Chad, or even myself.

I walked over to her and shook her shoulder, "Sonny?"

She moaned in her sleep, "Hmm?"

"I'm... going to go to... uh..." I wasn't going to tell her that I was going to Chad's was I?

"Going where?" She asked her eyes opening a little, they were blood shot. Her cheeks were sunken in, and she had little tiny scabs all over her face. What is wrong with my baby?

"Donuts store." I covered up, "Want anything?"

She fell back to hide her face, "yeah. Coffee and a maple bar."

"Okay." I kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

I heard her giggle and say it back. I walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>CDC<strong>

_knock, knock_

I heard my door but couldn't quite move. I could barely see in front of my nose. everything was so blurry.

"Come in?" I tried to say to who ever that was. I didn't even care. I was laying down on my back in the middle of my living room. I couldn't move. Maybe they could help me?

"Chad?" I heard a female's voice. Yes. It was Sonny. I think. I did send the text to the right person.

"Sonny?" I called out, my heart rate gaining speed, "Can.. can you help?"

I heard the noise of feet padding fast on the floor, stopping right by my head, I couldn't see who it was. I was pretty sure it was Sonny. "Help?" I croaked.

"No." I heard.

"No?" I laughed, "Sonny... If you don't hep me I won't-"

"It's not Sonny you stupid fuck." I heard her voice clearer, or more like louder as if she was on the ground with me.

"Who is it?" My breath started to fade.

"Tawni. Can't you see!" She got closer to me.

"No..." I answered her honestly. "Why are you here, Sonny here too? both of you want to have fun?" I tried to smile but my own coughing wouldn't let me.

"No. I came here a lone. To tell you to stay away from my-"

I cut her off, "Help me off the floor Tawni!" I demeaned.

"floor?" She laughed. "You're leaning against a wall you jackass. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Wall?" I asked out loud. And then I couldn't see anymore. Not even a little. The feeling in my hands went away, my heart felt like it was going to explode.

The last thing I heard was, "Just fucking drop dead Chad." And the slam of the door before-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you it was short :P But what do you think is going to happen? And sorry for the Clich**é at the end. ****

**Review? Please :D**


	7. Shawn?

**A/N: This is another very shot chapter :L**

****"Are you sure...?" I said into the phone for about the seventh billionth this morning, "He's dead?"

_"Yes'm. We need you to come down to the hospital."_

"What, why?" I looked at my girlfriend who was watching the TV, not paying any attention to me. She had no idea that Chad was dead. None at all, she didn't know that he'd been dead for three days. That he'd overdose.

That I can't get my stuff anymore.

_"Because the last text message he'd sent was to you." _The women on the phone had said... Wait... what.

"I didn't get a text." I told her, which was the truth, I didn't get any texts from him.

_"We have his phone right here m'am..." _She paused, _"This is Sonny Monroe right?"_

"Yes." I said, "But I still don't see why I have to go to the hospital." Tawni had looked at me now, raising her eyebrows.

_"We need to ask you a few questions Miss Monroe." _

"Lady." I said frustrated, "I don't want to see him. If you'd like to ask me questions... well you can do it right now..."

_"Please? Do you not care for the man? We haven't been able to contact anyone else." _

"do I legally have to be there?" I questioned, Tawni scooting closer to me, "Because I don't think I do."

_"Id you don't come here I'll send a cop to your house."_

"I'm not home." I told her, "I'm at my girlfriend's"

_"It doesn't matter if you're there or not. They just need to look around."_

My body went stiff, fuck... I have things there that I don't want them to find...

"I know my rights... You need a warrant for that." I started to get up grabbing my keys "But I'm going to the hospital right now."

_"Thanl you m'am"_ She hung up.

I groaned, "Tawni I have to got o the hospital."

"Why?" She got up, "Is everyone okay?"

"Chad's dead." I turned to her and watched her jaw clench at his name, "And for some reason it involves me..." I sighed.

"D-dead?" There was something in her eyes... something I couldn't figure out.

"Yeah. I'll be right back" I kissed her and walked out.

**TPOV**

"D-dead?" I asked. I felt to guilty. I felt like I could have done something. Anything, because I saw him. I saw him all... weird and I'm pretty sure he was dying when I said, "Drop dead." and now... he is dead... oh fuckkk.

After Sonny left I paced back and forth, thinking...

Well, now that he's dead I can have her all to my self...

But that is such an awful thought.

And Sonny she didn't even looked like she cared about it. That Chad was _dead... _It's just a sad thing in general. And I know she had to have cared about him. She fucked him.

I shook my head, maybe she was just in shock or something. Maybe something else is on her mind.

By the time she got back, it was only an hour later.

"How'd it go?"

She shrugged, "Meh. I had to answer some questions. That's all... They thought I was the source of where Chad was getting drugs." There was something in her voice, "But I'm not."

"Good" I kissed her nose. "I don't want a crazy addict for a girlfriend."

She laughed nervously before shaking her head. "N-no."

**SPOV**

After I was questioned I went to Chad's house finding it was completely empty. "Fuck" I said to the air. How am I going to do this... How am I going to get my stuff...?

That night I snuggled with Tawni until she fell asleep, half my mind still on the fact that I don't have a dealer anymore.

Then I remembered Shawn, Chad's dealer...

"Sonny?" Tawni asked into my neck, "Where are you going?"

Without even realizing it, I had gotten up, and pushed her away. "Oh um. Sorry baby... I need to take a shower." I lied.

"Well..." She pulled me close to her tugging on my shirt, "Can I join you...?"

I whimpered,"Oh baby..." I needed to pay attention to her, I need to be there for this girl. "Yeah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tawni and I laid naked, and wet on the floor of her room. Breathing heavily. She had finally fallen asleep in my arms, her hair tangled in my hand. I kissed her neck, getting up to grab a blanket for us.

On the way there I saw my phone.

I remembered.

I grabbed it, finding the contact that I had placed in there when he'd given me his number.

_ring..._

_ring..._

_ring..._

_ri-_

__"_Hello?" _I heard his deep voice.

"Shawn?" I gulped.

_"May I help you..?" _

"It's Sonny Monroe... You told me to call you if Chad wouldn't give me any... And now he can't... He's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys... How'd you like it? Review please? This is probably my favorite thing I'm writing. :D **

**And quick announcement, I am collaborating with Love . Me1! Or Profile is Fire . Me1 (no spaces) Link is in my profile. **

**And also, I have a twitter :) t'is also in my profile, follow me for updates!**

**I'll update soon!**


End file.
